Forgotten Portrait
by punkhazard
Summary: Garry goes to a party no thanks to Mary's persistence and there he is set up with a girl named Ib. They drink. College AU. Ib is a freshman and Garry is a senior so you all can take a breather. Rated T for drug mentions, alcohol use and sexual themes. Probably will bump it up to M later. for my friend Emily aka forgottenportrait on tumblr dot com
1. Chapter 1

Garry didn't drink unless he was alone in his dorm room and his professor was a little too hard on his latest piece. His only friends were paints in tubes and sometimes he would talk to the mannequins that the fashion students used, and then aside from that, he'd talk to himself and on the occasion another girl named Mary, which he never really trusted. She always seemed to be trying to trick him into doing something or another, which was why he was standing in the middle of a party he really didn't want to be at. No matter how many times Mary tried to convince him that he stuff in the cup was juice, Garry just wasn't taking any of it.

He looked around and thought to himself how he thought art students were going to all be depressed maniacs like him and the closest thing to a party he might see would be a mass suicide, but it seemed like that was the exact opposite. Maybe everyone was just hopped up on painkillers and shots of energy drinks mixed with whatever alcohol they could get their hands on. He on the other hand only 'indulged' when he really needed inspiration, and even then he knew where to get some higher end products if you wanted to call it that. He shook his head.

He really could have just up and left the party, but Mary had told him there was going to be a cute freshman girl there that would be perfect for him. She was best friends with the mannequins too, and Garry thought he could get along with someone who talked to no one too. Perhaps she asked the mannequins all of his secrets and she knew them. Then again, that wouldn't be too scary. Garry didn't have too many secrets because he never did anything noteworthy. That's why he's in art college.

"Hey, Grim Reaper!" Mary yelled over the music, bumping her way through a crowd of bodies to stand in front of the blue and black haired boy.

"Are you ever going to call me something positive? I'm sick of being called bruise head or Grim Reaper or shit lord or whatever rolls off your tongue." Garry asked a little under his breath, but it fell upon deaf ears as Mary grabbed his tattered coat and yanked him off though another wave of dancing, sweaty forms to a table surrounded by a few couches and a couple of pulled up chairs. Mary flung him to sit next to a girl who looked just as uncomfortable as him. She held her red cup in her lap and it seemed to blend in with her skirt. Her hair was about to her chest and was straight and brown. Garry thought about the chest part. It was barely there.

"Garry, this is Ib. She's the girl I was telling you about who I think you would get along with. Ib, this is Garry. He's that senior who has a thing for the young girls if you get where I'm going." Mary said, winking and taking a big gulp from her cup. The two sitting blushed copiously and began grabbing onto their respective garments and pulling on threads that were hanging loose. Ib was the first to look over at the older and she nodded curtly before stammering.

"I- It's nice to m-m-meet you Garry." she said, bowing a little before smiling lightly. Garry felt his heart skip a beat. For a freshman, she certainly was pretty. Her skin seemed flawless, which was a stark contrast to his. His skin almost seemed gray from all the long nights and hard drugs. Ib on the other hand looked like she still had hope for an education and a future in the art industry. Garry laughed to himself bitterly as he extended a hand and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ib. Why don't we drink a little and have some fun so we can loosen up and talk more, no?" Garry asked, feeling a little too devious about the whole situation. He hadn't drank socially in a while so it was going to be fun not remembering how the night went. Aside from that, he really wanted to get to know Ib, and by looking at her figure, one beer was enough for her to be spilling her heart out to him. Garry was thin, but he was tall. He could knock back drinks like a champ if studies were right. Since he only drank with himself, he never really kept track.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Ib replied, picking up her drink out of her lap and taking a sip, then making a sour face. Garry chuckled. This was going to be better than he anticipated.

"So then the mannequin told me 'No Garry, you don't dress like a queer, because you aren't straight!'" Garry slurred, laughing after wrapping up a story that didn't make sense all the way through. Ib nodded and just took another drink of her beer. She was on her third while Garry was down after one and a half. Ib was a little buzzed, but she was conscious enough to know that Garry wasn't all there in the head, even when he wasn't inebriated.

"Y'know Ib-" Garry said, putting his hand in front of his mouth for a second because he was hiccupping. "I'd like t' say you're pretty cute, you know? You know? Hm?" He tried to wink at the girl but managed to just blink while tipping his head obnoxiously. Ib nodded and looked off to the side for Mary. She was feeling uncomfortable, and right as she was about to get up, Mary seemed to swoop in from nowhere and hover over her like a hawk.

"Are you enjoying Garry's company, Ib?" Marry asked, looking over at Garry and trying to insinuate that Ib should do something. Ib shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess. He said I was cute." she told her, and Marry nodded, glancing at Garry, who seemed to be staring at Ib like she was some magical creature. In Garry's eyes, she might as well been because all the years of his life he was terrible with women and this was the first time he'd talked casually to one in _years. _Mary nudged Ib with her knee and cocked her head towards Garry and gave her a look.

"Then go for it. You were saying earlier how you thought he sounded really cool." Mary said, and Ib rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but-"

"Attention!" Mary shouted before Ib could finish her sentence. "I'd like for everyone to focus on the cute couple right here. That's right, right here all eyes on them." she said, riling up people to stare at a pale faced Ib and a flushed Garry.

"S'what's happening?" Garry asked, scooting a little closer to Ib, who seemed to cringe. She looked at him and shrugged.

"These two are hitting it off grand, but my little friend is a coward and won't make a move, so I've decided that if she doesn't make out with him for at least a minute and a half, everyone in this room has absolute permission to give her a rough time. This includes name calling, destroying her work and spreading harsh rumors, and we wouldn't want that to happen." Mary yelled, and then she tossed a look over her shoulder and grinned at the other girl. "Now would we?"

Ib looked into the eyes of a she-devil in the flesh and began to fume, and before Mary could go on, Ib turned to Garry and flung her arms over his shoulder and straddled the drunk. Garry's face was burning red and he hadn't made out with anyone before and he practiced kissing on the makeup model heads when no one was watching, but he was sure this was going to be bad. He closed his eye though as Ib closed hers and lips collided. People cheered all around, and Garry could only shakily move his hands to Ib's hips and lift her to straddle him. She did so effortlessly and laced her fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss and giving it more feel. She cracked an eye to see how Garry was doing, and damn, he was about as red as her skirt, which was hiking up now that she realized Garry seemed to be barely grinding on her as if to be discreet about it. Ib hadn't realized it until now, but she was sure when Garry was sober, he was a pretty okay guy.

Garry broke off the kiss as soon as he realized the burn his stomach was indefinitely not arousal and the kiss as sobered him up hard. He didn't mean to, but he shoved Ib off of him and got up to run to the bathroom and puke up the contents of his stomach, which was mostly alcohol and partially dissolved Advil and a bit of miscellaneous food he had scavenged from his room. Ib rubbed her butt where she landed and everyone around them seemed to be high fiving, and Marry shot Ib a cold glare before turning up her nose.

"He's probably puking because you're vile." Mary grumbled, and Ib, stood up and fixed her skirt.

"Perhaps he thought of your face you jealous little witch." Ib shot back, and she walked away to go and find the older boy and make sure everything was okay. Ib pushed and shoved her way through crowds of people who were either sniggering at her or too wasted to care. She looked around for the nearest bathroom, and when she heard the faint groans of someone who hated themself, she took a corner and ended up staring at Garry's body hunched over a toilet seat as he mumbled to himself. She approached with caution and walked in, crouching beside him and placing a hand on his back.

"Hey, Garry, are you okay?" she asked in a whisper. Garry weakly looked up at her and his face was paler than she remembered.

"I'm so sorry." he said, smiling weakly. "You're a really good kisser by the way. That's not why I puked in case you were wondering."

"I know." she told him. "Want me to get you some water?" she asked, and Garry nodded as he reached up for the handle and flushed. He slumped to the floor and let his back rest against the wall. He was cold and his mouth was dry. Ib got up and the moment he left, Garry felt like he got even more frigid. Damn. For a freshman and a moderately dressed one, she was hot. She was the hottest chick Garry had seen in his entire life and he knew girls like her were demanding, and Garry admittedly was so unskilled he knew he was submissive as hell. He wished Ib and him could find a bedroom and just-

"Here." Ib said as she walked back in, cutting Garry away from his thoughts. He looked up through messy bangs and smirked, holding his hand out for the cup and taking a long gulp. Ib sat next to him on the floor and brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "We should get you home. Are you in an apartment or a dorm or do you commute?" she asked.

"Dorm." Garry replied wearily, taking another sip of water even though his hands were shaking like mad. Ib gently took the up from him and brought it to his lips, tipping the cup for him so he wouldn't spill it all down the front of him. He had a rough enough night already. Ib pulled the cup back and Garry swallowed. He seemed to have enough color in his face, so Ib tried to stand him up, but she made sure his arm was draped over her shoulder so he had at least a little support. Garry's stance was shaky, but with help, the two were walking out of the bathroom and through the mass of people, right past Mary, who didn't notice them, and were out the door.

"Which dorm?" Ib asked, once they were outside and walking slowly around. Garry was drooping over and he hiccupped a little before looking down at her.

"M' serious Ib, you're really cute." he grumbled, and Ib rolled her eyes.

"That's fantastic, now which dorm are you in?" she asked firmly, and Garry piqued up.

"Oh, the one by the fashion hall. You know, uh…" he paused. "That one. I forget its name. I just know the place." Garry told her awkwardly. She rolled her eyes again and was thankful she knew her way around campus.

Ib hoisted him up a little more so their hips were touching, and Garry kept looking at her and giggling, then blushing, then giggling again. Ib was flattered, she really was, but now wasn't the time to get into whatever he was thinking. Garry was beyond drunk and he needed to go to bed if anything. Ib lugged him across the campus in the dark of night to be sure he got home safely and alive. Barely. Garry seemed to be getting heavier and heavier by the second, but Ib, no matter how strong people claimed she was, was still a slender girl. While Garry seemed tinier than a stick too, he was tall, and this proved a struggled as the brunette dragged him around with passerby's staring at the scene.

"Can you at least try to walk?" Ib groaned, shifting Garry around so his arm was around her shoulder again. Garry slurred something and then seemed to stand some, but he slumped over again and groaned himself. "Garry! I will leave you on the fucking ground of you don't get on your damn feet!" she yelled, and some other people watched, but made no effort to help.

"Leave me then. It wouldn't be the first time I slept on concrete." Garry said, looking at Ib like a kicked puppy. She took no note to it and threw up her arms, letting him drop to the ground in a heap before she kicked him in the side.

"You're hopeless! We literally just met and you're already being a burden. Just sleep on the ground and in the morning if you wake up and are late for a class or find yourself bitten by bugs or with a citation, fine by me! Just- just don't die or whatever. I'm going home. It's was nice to meet you Garry, and I hope if we talk again, you'll maybe be here to remember it."


	2. Chapter 2

Garry woke up with people stepping over him and a bottle of water next to him with a note. His back and neck hurt, and not to mention his head. He felt like being beat over and over with a hammer might be a little better than the headache he was sporting, but he tried to buck up and pushed himself up to sit. He picked up the water bottle and unscrewed the cap, then chugging it like it was the elixir of life. When he pulled it away from his lips, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and picked up the note that seemed to be hastily written. It was from Ib, and even her messy handwriting was nice. Garry opened it up and noticed immediately two Advil taped down on it. He thanked his lucky stars and ripped them off, popping them with ease and taking a quick drink of water to wash them down while he read.

_Garry,_

_ I know I left last night very mad, and I'm sorry. I don't normally act like that, but I guess I learned I'm an angry drunk, because I got home and my roommate was still up and I screamed at her. We aren't talking now, but that's beside the point. Attached are two pain killers since I'm sure you need them. If you ever need me or want to call, I've left my number too and I'm sorry for leaving you on the ground. I hope you slept well, and lose some weight or some height. You're heavy._

_ Regards,_

_ Ib_

Garry snorted a little at the letter and plunged his hand into his pockets to get his phone, and much to his surprise, no one had stolen it. He was happy about that at least, but his screen was like a search light shining right into his eyes. It made them water and the bustle of people around him didn't help, and he was a little miffed no one had bothered to help him or call police or anything. That just went to show how much people cared about him, and Garry couldn't help but to let out a sigh and groan as he got to his feet. The people around him avoided him, and Garry ruffled his shaggy hair and began his trek back to his dorm. He would call Ib when he got inside and into his bed. Fuck classes for the day, or the rest of the week. He just wasn't feeling it.

He never really felt it, but he was paying out of his pocket for this education since his parents wanted him to become anything but an artist, but it was the only thing Garry found himself good at. His other option was a chemist, and with the way his life was going in art college, he couldn't imagine what a more serious field of work would to do him. He rolled his eyes, and even that hurt. He felt himself get nauseous, but he pushed down the bile and fought to stay normal for at least until he was in his room. There, he could puke and cry and be miserable all over again where no one could judge him except maybe a roommate, but they never disturbed with him in the first place.

His building was in sight, and he let out a cry of happiness and picked up his pace, completely unaware of the stares he was getting. There were certainly more eccentric kids on campus, but Garry just had bad luck. He limbered to the door and stood, waiting for it to open, and for it being automatic, it was slow. When it did open though, he sped walked through the main lobby and even took the stairs even though his balance was still off. He only stumbled a few times, which was good. He made it to the second floor after a few mishaps and then he swiped a card to let him on the floor itself. There, he dragged himself along the wall to his dorm and unlocked it, toppling inside and literally crawling to his own room, kicking the door shut behind him. No one was home thankfully, and he felt more at ease because of it. When he got into his bed at long last, he pulled out the note Ib had wrote him and started down at it.

He liked her handwriting more than he probably should have. He felt his heart leap when he saw how his name was written. Her scrawls were an elegant mix of print and cursive, and all of the twirls and connections just seemed to flow. He especially liked the tail on the 'y' at the end of his name. He reached down to touch it, and then jumped out of his skin at his phone ringing. Looking away from the note and to the screen, he noted it was from an unknown number, but he picked up anyways. He had nothing to do and no reason to ignore the call.

"Garry speaking, may I ask who's calling?" he said loud enough to make himself flinch. The medicine hadn't kicked in yet, and he was sure when it did he was going to be on cloud 18 if there was one. He waited for the other person on the line to talk.

"You're alive Dracula!" said Mary's haughty voice from the other side. Garry rolled his eyes at the name and then sighed. "Ib tracked me down because she wanted to talk to you since you haven't called her back yet. Any reason why?" she asked. Garry shook his head.

"I was just about to call her actually. I just got back to my dorm and out of the light. May I speak to her then?" he asked, and he could have sworn he heard Mary groan and he felt the glare she was giving Ib through the phone, but he dropped it when he heard Ib's sweet voice.

"Garry? Are you okay? Did you take the medicine I gave you?" she asked, sounding concerned. Garry couldn't help but to smile and give her a noise of certainty in return.

"Yes, and thank you. Are you calling from your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. Mary gave me your number and I really wanted to be sure you were okay. I felt bad after I left you there. I couldn't sleep last night no thanks to you." Ib told him, laughing a little bitterly, but Garry could tell it was in good humor.

"Am I on your mind that much?" he said, trying to be even a little flirtatious. Ib laughed out loud and Garry felt like he was an idiot.

"My answer is up for your interpretation there smooth moves. You're a real character, you know?" Marry, go away!" Ib yelled. Garry pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at it. He slowly put it back and head a few muffled words, and then Ib's breath. He felt shivers down his spine. "Sorry about that, she was being obnoxious and kept rolling her eyes. I think she's jealous." Ib told him, and Garry scoffed a little.

"Well, let her be jealous, because I have zero attraction to that blonde bitch." Garry confided, and Ib couldn't help but to let out a burst of laughter. Garry laughed too, and then he couldn't get a hold of his words before they left his mouth. "Besides, I have you to fawn over."

"Pardon?" Ib said abruptly, cutting off all signs of laughter. Garry felt his body shake a little and his face heat up to an unbelievable temperature. He passed it off as the medication.

"Wow, sorry, the painkillers are talking for me. I think it's time I hang up now Ib. I'll see you around then? Yeah, see you around."

And then he hung up without giving her a chance to say anything in return, because he couldn't handle anything good or bad at the moment. He really was starting to feel the effects kick in. Garry leaned back on his bed and let his head hit the pillows that hadn't been washed in quite some time. They smelled like broken dreams, long nights and intoxicated days. They smelled like Garry, and he wanted them to smell like Ib did the night before. She smelled of new found hope, of bright eyes and happiness yet to be trampled.

Garry realized conversely that she was on his mind so much that he couldn't sleep. He opted to grab his pillow and scream into it. As metrosexual as he looked, he hated crushes. They made him feel weaker than he already was, but Ib for some reason made him think there was a reason to maybe get out of bed once he woke up. If he couldn't force himself to be himself for himself, he'd do it for her. She seemed to care enough, and he didn't want to let her down. Even he had to lie to himself that much to even feel like he had a chance, but he'd live it through and through. He picked up his phone, unlocked the screen and shot Ib a text.

_Sorry I hung up, but I'm hung up on you. That's cheesy. Ignore me._

Garry sent it fearlessly, and then he slammed his phone down on his bed and hid his face in his covers. Oh god. He fucked himself over, he was sure. He thought about how she'd get it and then laugh at him and delete his number because he liked her already and they had barely scratched the surface of knowing one another. Garry felt his phone vibrate, and he gave it a vice grip and tuned off the buzzer. He brought it up and got to the text that was sure to seal his fate. He always thought being a recluse would be fun. The Virgin Garry.

_You're an idiot, but that's kind of cute. It was painfully cheesy, but in the same breath, it was a pretty Gouda pick up line. Now I'm cheesier. Get some rest._


End file.
